


Fringe

by dwtchg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hair, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtchg/pseuds/dwtchg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Armin cared about his looks or anything, it was just the way he always had his hair cut, and he didn’t want it to change any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings.
> 
> I think we all need more drabbles about Armins hair

_“Grandpa” young Armin called as he walked into the living room. There he found his grandfather, sitting in his chair by the window, using up the last bit of sunlight for reading before starting a fire._

 

_“Yes, Armin?”The senior asked, looking up from his book to find his book._

 

_“I can’t see.” The young blond said, pointing to the overgrown fringe covering his eyes. “Can you cut my bangs, please?”_

 

__“Of course.” He said. Placing his book down on the table, Armins grandfather slowly stood, feeling multiple joints pop, and walked into the bathroom. In one of the drawers he pulled out an old pair of scissors, possibly on the verge of rusting, but they were still useable. He found his young grandson already sitting on top of the bathroom vanity, waiting patiently._ _

 

 

_With slow movements, the senior sectioned off the hair that was covering Armins eyes. Even slower, he brought the pair of scissors up to about eyebrow level and started to snip away, letting the cut hair fall to the floor._

 

__Bringing the scissors away from his grandsons face, the elderly man was now able to see bright blue orbs staring into his own dull brown eyes. But more importantly, he saw his grandson’s bright smile._ _

 

_“Thanks, grandpa.” Armin beamed._

 

_The senior couldn’t help but smile along with the boy. He brought a hand up to ruffle Armin’s blond hair. “Any time.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Armin found himself in the bathroom connected to the boy’s barracks on night after practice, over grown fringe held in one hand, a pair of scissors held awkwardly in the other, and staring with concentration into the mirror. The young blond started to attack his bangs with the scissors, hoping he doesn’t mess up or poke his eye out. With a sigh of defeat, the young soldier saw that his fringe came out jagged and at an angle.

 

It’s not like Armin cared about his looks or anything, it was just the way he always had his hair cut, and he didn’t want it to change any time soon.

 

“Hey.” Eren, Armins childhood friend, walked into the bathroom at just the right moment to scare the blond with a jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing? What happened to your hair?”

 

“Oh, I had trouble seeing in practice today, so I... attempted to cut my fringe myself.” The blond said, pointing to the jagged mess falling in front of his eyes.

 

Eren took the scissors from his friends hands, and bent over to get a better view of the hair. He held up the section of blond.

 

“Wait” Armin protested. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Shhhhh. Don’t move or I’ll poke your eye out.” With careful movements, Eren trimmed the bangs directly at the eyebrows.

 

“There. All better” the brunette declared.

 

Now being able to see clearly, the blonds’ blue eyes stared into teal, unable to look away. “Yeah. Thank you.”

 

 


End file.
